User blog:Xydux/Fall 2014 Status Report
Hello, everyone, and welcome to the Fall 2014 Status Report. There's a lot of ground to cover ahead, but before that happens, I would like to congratulate everyone on some good work on several projects. Firstly, several games pages were created over the past few months, which means we have written out games pages for all official games. Secondly, pages were created for several more of Edd’s inventions in July, and so most if not all of Edd’s inventions have been documented on this wiki. Finally, the cleanup of the Trivia sections was completed in July. Good job, everyone! Videos A few videos were taken down in July. As such, there are approximately 30 pages currently missing videos. Staff If anything is known about the staff, all information relating to them would be appreciated. Cartoon Network Invaded In the last status report, it was decided that pages would be created for all of the Invaded episodes. However, this agreement raises some questions. These questions are: #Should a separate category for these episodes, called “Invaded Episodes”, be created? #What should happen to "The Eds are Coming?" #*Should the previous and next be changed to simply the Invaded episodes, or should it have both the Invaded episodes and the preceding/following specials? #*Should a new episodes box be created for the base of these pages listing the episodes? If so, should this replace or exist alongside the Specials box at the bottom of "The Eds Are Coming?" #*Should the episode box for "The Eds Are Coming" be changed completely, so that at the top it reads "Cartoon Network Invaded, Episode 2?" #Should a link to pages for these episodes on other wikis be provided? #What about the credits scenes for "Billy and Mandy Moon the Moon?" Which of these should be used in the script: the first, the second, the third, or none? And should the unused scenes be added in on the episode page? Affiliations We currently have affiliations with the Codename: Kids Next Door Wiki, the Courage the Cowardly Dog Wiki, and the Cartoon Hall of Fame Wiki. If anybody has any suggestions for affiliations, go for it! Proposals Once again, some proposals for wiki projects have come up. Here goes: Create a List of All References to the Staff on the Show Proposed by Myles on June 19, 2014 This proposal would have a page created that listed all the in-show references to the staff (such as, say, Principal Antonucci in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw). Such a page would probably be formatted in a way akin to the fourth wall page. Drawbacks: None, really. Result: Unanimous approval. Lupo the Butcher Proposed by Carlos2295/Xydux Create a page for Lupo the Butcher (and possibly The Brothers Grunt). Drawbacks: Neither of these are particularly kid-friendly, and while they are Danny Antonucci's previous works, they aren't directly related to EEnE. Result: 2 votes for creating pages for both works, no votes for any other options. Chronological Order of Galleries Proposed by Carlos2295 on July 27, 2014 Make sure all galleries on episode pages are in chronological order. This seems like a good project and something that should have been done a long time ago. Drawbacks: None, really. Result: Unanimous approval. Provide Links to the iTunes Store for Episodes Proposed by M0ji L on July 17, 2014 This suggestion is to provide an external download link for each episode, special, and the movie at the end of each page. I personally think this is a good idea, as it would perhaps increase sales of the episodes on iTunes. Drawbacks: It would take some work to post all these links into the episode pages, and if they changed, they would have to all be reworked. Result: Unanimous approval. Add a Video of Bumpers Involving the Eds to The Eds Proposed by Xydux on August 6, 2014 This suggests that, since there are videos of CN bumpers on the internet, we could add a video compilation of the EEnE ones to The Eds page. Drawbacks: Not really that notable. Result: Unanimous approval. Create Pages for Fan-Created Games Proposed by Xydux on June 27, 2014 Since pages have been created for all official Cartoon Network games, maybe some should be created for fanmade games, such as those made by The3Eds. A precedent has been set for this with the page for Cartoon Network Interactive. Drawbacks: These games are unofficial, and it will take some work to get pages of them up. Result: Unanimous approval. Create Pages for the GBA Levels of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures Proposed by Xydux on September 22, 2013 This would simply mean that walkthroughs for the levels of the GBA version of the game would be added to the wiki. Drawbacks: The GBA version is not as popular, the scams have much less dialogue and storyline, and it would take some work to make a walkthrough for the game. Result: Approved by a 2-1 vote. Create a Page for the Midway Promotional Game for Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures Proposed by Xydux on June 29, 2014 This would involve making a page for the Midway promotional online game made for The Mis-Edventures. It's quite a cool little game, and it could be very easily done. Drawbacks: None, really. Result: Unanimous approval. Create a Page for "Once Upon A Toon" Proposed by Xydux on August 21, 2014 This would involve making a page for the MAD short. It does involve Double D and is a crossover, and so would technically be related to Ed, Edd n Eddy. Drawbacks: Doesn't really have much to do with the show; in fact, Edd doesn't even have any lines. Result: Approved by a 2-1 vote. Voting on Proposals Staff References Make a list of references to staff in-show. Do not make a list. Lupo the Butcher Create a page for Lupo the Butcher. Create a page for Lupo and The Brothers Grunt. Add a video of Lupo the Butcher to its’ section on the Danny Antonucci page. Do not do anything for Lupo. Chronological Ordering of Galleries Arrange galleries according to chronological order of the pictures. Leave them as-is. Link to the iTunes Store Add links to the iTunes store. Do not add links. Bumper Video Add a video of CN bumpers to the Eds page. Do not add a video to the Eds page. Fan-Created Games Create pages for all currently listed fan-created games. Do not create such pages. GBA Levels Create pages for the GameBoy Advance levels. Do not create pages. Midway Promotional Game Create a page for the Midway promotion. Do not create a page. Once Upon a Toon Create a page for the short. Ignore the short. Category:Blog posts